Trust her
by NancyMay
Summary: Ruby champions Jean and Lucien, when Jean rushes back to Ballarat because of Matthew. Inspired by Seven dragons back stories of minor characters.


**This story is inspired by Seven dragons 'By the numbers'. It got me to thinking about Christopher and Ruby.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I'll be fine now, Jean,' Ruby insisted, 'Thank you for all your help. Now go, the taxi's waiting.'

Jean was pleasantly surprised that Ruby understood why she had to get back to Ballarat so quickly. The call from Mattie to say that Matthew had been seriously hurt saving Charlie from serious harm had made the decision for her. Even after Lucien had followed her to Adelaide and had expressed his feelings for her, she had still been slightly unsure how they would continue to live in the same house while courting. But now this call had come and she knew beyond a doubt that she was needed far more with him than with her granddaughter. Ruby was coping well now and Jean had begun to feel in the way. So she was going home.

'Thank you, Ruby,' Jean smiled, 'This trip has taught me that my place is with Lucien now. Tell Christopher I'm sorry I couldn't wait to say goodbye. I'll phone when I get home.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What do you mean, she's gone back to Blake?!' Christopher wasn't best pleased that at the first hint of trouble in Ballarat his mother had run off back to the doctor.

'She had a call from the nurse. Lucien's friend has been seriously hurt and he needs her support, apparently.' Ruby picked up the baby, 'I need to feed Amelia, we'll talk later.' Ruby had decided to take a leaf out of her mother-in-law's book. She had to be the wife Christopher deserved. Things were now in a routine and if she kept it up like Jean had shown her she could do it. Her biggest job was now to convince Christopher that Jean was doing the right thing.

As they sat in the small living room after dinner Christopher again brought up the subject of his mother and Lucien Blake.

'I don't understand why she would go after him.' He persisted.

'Oh, for goodness sake,' Ruby was exasperated, 'he followed her here, he's obviously in love with her. You could see it when he called round to take her out.'

'And how late did she come back?' Christopher countered, 'What if he'd taken advantage of her?'

'You're her son, not her father!' Ruby was appalled he thought so little of the doctor's intentions. Although this was the first time she had met him, she rather liked him, 'and do you really think she'd let him?'

'I don't want her reputation ruined!' They were shouting at each other now, Ruby knew she had to calm him down somehow, but Jean had confided that the gossips in Ballarat had already decided there were shenanigans going on in the Blake household, but, she had assured her, there weren't. Ruby believed her.

'Christopher,' she lowered her voice, 'your mother is never going to let that happen.'

'It's what other people say, that worries me.' He had begun to be more reasonable in his tone now.

'She assures me she can weather that storm. She's a grown woman, she's given so many years to looking after you and Jack, now it's time for her to look after herself. She deserves some happiness.' Ruby looked into his eyes, 'You have to trust her.'

'Ruby, it's not her I don't trust, It's that mad bugger, Lucien Blake. He's a loose cannon, he'll hurt her.'

'I don't think he will.' Ruby was sure that Lucien and Jean needed each other. Jean had told her a little of Blake's search for his wife and how he'd reacted to the news that she was dead. Jean had been there, had been the constant calm in his life, of that she was sure, and now they needed to make a life for themselves.

'Jean loves him,' she reminded him, 'it's up to her how they conduct themselves. Christopher, you are being a little hypocritical, to be honest, I let you go further with me than I should have, before we were married.'

Christopher opened his eyes, 'Don't worry, I didn't tell her.' Ruby grinned, remembering that particular evening.

'Yes, I know,' but he didn't smile, he knew if they'd been caught out, his mother would have read him the riot act and then some! It would have been a shotgun wedding and Jean would have been wielding the gun!

'She knows what she's doing,' Ruby said gently. She'd not always got along with her mother-in-law, but over the past few weeks she felt she'd come to know her and admire her. Jean's life had been harder than she could imagine but she'd come through it and now it was time for her to spread her wings, even if they took her back to Ballarat.

The phone rang, cutting through their conversation.

'Beazley,' Christopher answered sternly, 'Hello mum, you got back safely then?'

On the other end of the phone, Jean heard the disappointment in his voice.

'I'm sorry I couldn't stay to say goodbye,' Jean replied, determined to ignore the tone of his voice, 'Matthew Lawson's been badly injured in an accident, he probably will have to retire on medical grounds. If it hadn't been for Lucien he would have lost his leg.'

'Lawson is a police officer, what's he to you?' Christopher asked, crossly.

'He's Lucien's friend and my friend too.' Jean was too worried about Matthew to care what her son thought. 'Christopher, Ruby is coping fine now, you don't need your mother interfering in your life.' 'And I don't need you interfering in mine either,' she thought.

'And you?' He asked.

'I knew when Lucien came after me, that I would be coming back to him. I do love him, Christopher, I know you don't approve, but you are my son, not my father and I'm not looking for your approval, just your understanding.' Jean knew she couldn't explain how she felt to her son, he thought that as a grandmother she should be settling to knitting and sedate hobbies, but that was never going to be Jean's way. She had missed out on adventure when she was married to his father, now she was going on an adventure, a life she was going to grab with both hands and live it, and live it well!

'Well if you've made your decision...' he left the rest of the sentence unsaid. 'Bye, for now.' and he cut the call.

'That was a bit harsh, Christopher.' Ruby wasn't in the slightest impressed with her husband at that time. She would have to make sure that at least she kept in touch with her. Although, she was sure he would come round in his own time.

He just harrumphed and went up to bed. Ruby sighed, it was going to be a difficult few days.


End file.
